Valentine's Day
by MissUnicornxxx
Summary: It was Valentine's Day, a day for love, romance and chocolate, but for one bunny it would be the best Valentine's Day ever! FrostBuny. Review and Enjoy! ;)


Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day, a day for love, romance and chocolate, but for one bunny it would be the best Valentine's Day ever! FrostBuny. Don't like? Don't read! If you do read however please Review and Enjoy!

It was Valentine's Day, a day for love, romance and chocolate but not for one bunny working away in his warren, painting Easter eggs for Easter. Bunnymund always hated Valentine's Day because he never had a mate to share it with and he hated it. He took a second to think about what it would be like if he had girlfriend/boyfriend or a wife. With a sigh he put down his egg he was painting (grey with blue patterns on it) and tapped his foot which made a whole in the ground to take him to his fellow Guardians at North's Workshop, maybe they could cheer him up?

A couple of minutes later he was standing on a hill with the Workshop in the distance, his huge feet freezing in the snow. He immediately thought of Jack Frost. 'That little Frostbite's a pretty good guardian, maybe I was wrong to judge him and he is pretty adorable when he plays in the snow with Jamie and his friends.' Thought Bunnymund with a smile on his face 'wait a second...did I just think Frostbite was adorable?! I must be gettin' soft!' and with that he was off hopping down the hill.

He hopped threw the huge open doors of the workshop and pasted Phil the yeti who was on guarding duty, saying a quick "G'day mate" he walked past him and towards North. It looked like chaos in there! Toys were flying around all over the place; North was shouting something about having his sled repaired and Tooth was worried about her fairies being ill or something. The only person who wasn't fretting about something or other was Jack Frost. He was standing in the corner reading a Valentine's Day card Tooth gave him. How did he know it was Tooth I hear you ask? Well it was multicoloured and had a drawing of teeth at the bottom of it. Smiling; Jack put the note in his trouser pocket. It took Bunny by surprise that Frostbite wasn't wearing his hoodie and he (Bunny) started blushing furiously. He decided that he would stand next to Frostbite for a bit until everyone calmed down. Trying to hide his blush and sound as calm as he could he said "G'day Frostbite" Surprised; Jack looked up and saw Bunny looking at him and started smiling, "Oh, hey Kangaroo!" "I told ya, I ain't a bloody kangaroo!" "Hmm, sure. Anyway how's your valentine's day goin'?" "Why would you care?" said Bunny with a sad expression on his face. Smiling like the Cheshire Cat, Jack said "Awww! Did I hit a nerve?!" "Hmph!" Said Bunny rolling his eyes at the young guardian, slowly hopping away. Jack looked at him and he felt his heart sink a little inside. He didn't know why but he always had a soft spot for Bunny, even though he tried not to show it. He thought he was the most attractive person he had ever seen; He has the most amazing muscles for a bunny and the most gorgeous eyes, he wanted to just look into them forever. With a sad face Jack said "Bunny, what's wrong?" Bunny looked at the younger Guardian and wanted to hug him, he couldn't stand it when he was sad. With a sad sigh Bunny replied with "It's nothin' for you to worry about mate." "Bunny please. Tell me what's wrong." Said Jack as he hugged Bunny from behind, resting his head slightly on the Pooka's back.

All Bunny could do was stand there, his face going even redder than before. His thoughts were all muddled up and before he could do anything about it he turned around and kissed Jack roughly on the lips. "Mmmmmm, Bunny!" "Ahhhh, Jack!" was all they could get out before they broke the kiss to breathe. "That's what's wrong with me Frostbite." Said Bunny, his cheeks getting redder by the second. "Jack, I um... I love you." Jack stood there smiling before he rejoined his lips with Bunny's again, there kiss more passionate than before. After a couple of minutes later Jack broke the kiss and his face was starting to get flushed, something very rare for a snow spirit to do. "Bunny, I love you too." Said Jack before he looked up at Bunny and realised he was crying. "Bunny, why are you crying?" "It's just that *sniff* I've been so horrible to you since you became a Guardian *sniff* and I'm so sorry!" Said Bunny crying. "Come here you!" Said Jack hugging him one more while Bunny cried onto his topless body. What seemed like hours later, Jack said "Bunny, look at me," The pooka looked down lightly to see Jack, before he continued "I don't care about what you did to me in the past, the past is gone now and we have to look forward to the future and the greater things in life." Jack looked into Bunny's eyes and felt like crying, seeing this Bunny and Jack shared a passionate kiss one more and both began to cry. After about five minutes of this they both decided to go back to Bunny's Warren and have some 'alone time'.

~~~~~~9 Years Later~~~~~~

"Come on dad! I want to paint some eggs!" "I'm coming, I'm coming! God, I think he's gonna be the death of me!" Said Bunny, chasing after his 9 year old son Snow Frost. "Oh come on Aster, Hurry up! Even I'm faster than you!" Said Jack Frost, proud mother and loyal wife. It was Snow's 9th birthday (and it was also Valentine's Day) and as a special treat, Bunny said he could help him paint some eggs. That little pooka obviously got his father's athletic abilities as he was running as fast as him, "Haha, I beat ya, I beat ya!" Said Snow as he reached Easter Island, a place of Hope and now Fun. Snow began to pick up little eggs that were running around on the floor while Bunny and Jack were collecting paint pots and brushes of different kinds. When they got back they found Snow hanging upside down from a tree with all the little eggs trying to hop up there with him, laughing Jack said "Come down Snow, your fathers got the paints ready." "Yay painting time!" Exclaimed Snow as he hurried down the tree and towards his father.

Five hours past and the little pooka was asleep and being carried in his dad's arms. What an eventful day! They managed to paint over 2 thousand eggs between them all, even though most of them were just one colour. When they got home to the warren Bunny laid his son down, tucked him in and kissed him on him cheek, "Goodnight son, Happy Birthday!" He said before closing the door shut and meeting Jack outside their bedroom. "You're a great farther Aster." "And you're a great mother Frostbite" With smiles on their faces they opened the door and climbed into bed. Before Bunny went to sleep Jack rolled over and hugged him from behind whispering "Happy valentine's day Aster" in his big long ears "Happy valentine's day Jack" said Bunny as his sweet dreams took over him.

Ta and indeed da! Oh my god, this story took me ages to write! Any suggestions on what I should write about next? If so, post them in the Reviews box, I'd love to hear them! Anyway I'm out, Peace! MissUnicornxxx


End file.
